Fillet the Witch
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Zelena forces Rumplestiltskin to kiss her right in front of Belle believing it will cause her to resent him and destroy their true love, but Belle has a trick up her sleeve that leaves Zelena powerless and cowering at Regina's mercy. [Oneshot]


**Fillet the Witch**

**A/AN: I got the idea for this oneshot from that new picture floating around on the internet where Zelena is kissing Rumple against his will of course. This is a little "what if" scenario with Belle and our other favorite OUAT characters. This is complete Zelena bashing so if you like her then GET OUT NOW! Go get your head checked please because you aren't well! In all seriousness though don't read on.**

Everyone stood in the town square watching the scene unfold before them. Zelena held the dark one's dagger in her hands tauntingly, daring anyone to get close to her. They all had their hands tied, and she knew it. Rumplestiltskin stood in front of her like an obedient dog. The look in his eyes was one of remorse and helplessness.

Zelena smirked at the estranged man in front of her. She had him right where she wanted him, and she was going to rip away what little was left of his humanity. After all, his soul belonged to her now.

"You know this could've been easy for you my dear." Zelena remarked circling the former imp, the dagger clutched to her side.

"You may have my dagger Zelena, but you will never have my heart." he seethed, locking their gazes. She felt his words sting her skin.

"Perhaps not but I can make you love me." she reverberated holding his dagger up in the air, knocking the wind out of him. He hissed in pain, clutching his chest as she bent down to kneel in front of him.

"Now stand up!" she roared. He stood in formation immediately, like a marionette held with invisible strings.

She pulled his chin towards her, forcing him to meet her gaze, "Kiss me…" she whispered sensually in his ear causing his stomach to clench in response.

The moment was interrupted when a chestnut haired beauty pushed through the crowd, standing only a few feet in front of them.

"Let him go!" Belle demanded with burning blue eyes. She held out her sword threateningly.

"Oh how cute! The beauty has come to save her beast from the wicked old witch! She must believe it's "twoo luv" "Zelena cackled sinisterly, raking her eyes over the glaring woman mockingly.

"Belle you should go now!" Rumplestiltskin pleaded with the chestnut haired woman. He had no idea what Zelena had up her sleeve. She could demand he kill her in an instant and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh Rumple what's the fun in that? She'll miss a good show." Zelena winked, pulling him flush against her, grinning menacingly, "Now where were we?" she inquired with a tinge of lust in her eyes. He felt his mind challenge her request but his body complied as she pulled on his strings once more. He grabbed her face pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She groaned in response deepening the kiss as verbal shouts of disgust resounded from the crowd.

Zelena pulled away from him, wiping saliva from her mouth, "Did you enjoy the show Belle? It's a shame that you can't have what your heart desires most." she chortled unaware the beauty was standing right behind her.

"No it's a shame you're foolish enough to mess with the dark one's girl! I don't take to kindly to other women kissing my man and parading around in front of me like a harlot." Belle reprimanded dousing Zelena in a hot crimson liquid, paralyzing her.

"What have you done to me!?" Zelena screamed in anguish, jerking back from Rumplestiltskin, dropping the dagger in the process.

"It's just an old concoction I whipped up that came from one of my books. It's a potion used to temporarily paralyze the one with control of the dark one." Belle explained picking up the dagger Zelena had dropped. She gave her an icy glare before turning back to the stunned crowd.

"She's all yours Regina! Fillet the witch!" Belle exclaimed, averting her gaze to her beloved.

"With pleasure!" Regina comeback. The crowd parted like the red sea as she made her way through.

"Well it looks like you've been outsmarted sis…Mother would be so disappointed in you." Regina tisked, holding out her hand.

"What are you going to do to me?" Zelena gasped, the crimson liquid burning her skin, turning parts of it black.

"Something I should've did a long time ago." Regina returned, thrusting her hand into Zelena's chest, pulling out her heart.

"Please…you'll regret this…We're sisters…" She gagged as Regina squeezed her heart.

"I have no regrets." Regina spat crushing her heart completely. Zelena crumpled into a heap on the ground, eyes glazing over.

"No one messes with the Evil Queen." Regina smirked, forming a fireball in her hand, turning the rest of the green witch to dust. She kicked the pile of ash away, making her way back through the crowd to her outlaw.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Robin retorted, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Regina grinned, capturing the outlaw's lips in a heated kiss. The witch was dead, and no one was going to get in the way of her happy ending. She would make sure of it.

"Rumple…" Belle respired locking eyes with the man she hadn't seen in the past year. He gazed up at her shamefully, melancholy in his eyes, "Belle…" he whispered her name like a prayer on his lips. She rushed forward capturing him in a warm embrace.

"I've missed you." she said, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't want me Belle…I've been tainted by that witch. You deserve better than that." he sighed pushing her away slightly, recoiling from her embrace.

Belle pulled Rumplestiltskin close, forcing her to meet his gaze, "You listen here Rumple…I don't care what that witch made you do. I know that kiss meant nothing and that I'm the one who still holds your heart. I love you Rumplestiltskin, all of you for that matter! I even love the parts you're too afraid to show anyone because you're afraid their to dark to expose. I want you reveal every part of yourself to me for the rest of our lives, so I can love those parts too." Belle revealed causing tears to well up in his eyes from her bold declaration. She truly did love him without resolve no matter how much he thought himself unworthy. She was a candle amongst the sea of darkness in his life.

"I love you too sweetheart." he said brokenly, tears cascading down his cheeks. Belle pressed her lips fully against his own, closing the distance between them without hesitation. There was magic in the motion, an inevitability born of something stronger than the both of them. Power whooshed out of him, the dagger disintegrating into tiny shards. Golden light surrounded them, true love's kiss breaking the final barrier that had kept them apart for so long.

Rumplestiltskin felt himself falling forward. Belle quickly caught him holding onto him tentatively. He felt the pressure of his torn ligament weighing down on him but his soul hadn't felt freer in hundreds of years.

"Belle I think you might've broken my curse." he added. She shifted her body so that he was now leaning steadily against her.

"It looks like it." Belle smiled revealing the confetti shards of his former dagger in her hands.

"Papa!" someone called through the thinning crowd. Rumplestilskin ripped his eyes away from Belle when he heard the foreign moniker.

_It was impossible…_

_It couldn't be…_

_He was dead…_

"Bae!" he shouted when he felt the familiar arms of his son embracing him.

"Papa…" Bae respired, burying his face into his father's neck.

"How are you alive? I watched you die." Rumplestiltskin held onto his boy tighter, fearing he would slip through his fingers in wisps of smoke.

"Let's just say true love is an amazing thing." a feminine voice supplied. He broke his son's embrace staring at the savior who was smiling brilliantly at both of them.

"Emma Swan…" he smiled, feeling his chest burst with unspeakable joy. He was almost afraid to blink, afraid that he would awake from this wonderful dream at any moment.

He felt himself stumble forward until Belle stabilized him with her arm around his shoulder, "I think you could use this grandpa." another familiar voice resounded. He turned to see Henry, holding out his golden handled cane.

"Thank you my boy." he winked feeling himself swell with pride as he gazed upon the family that surrounded him.

"Why don't we all grab some hamburgers from Granny's and celebrate?" Belle suggested to the group of four.

"That sounds great!" Henry beamed excitedly running ahead of the group.

"It looks like someone's hungry." Bae chuckled as he interlaced his fingers through Emma's as they walked side by side.

"He never stops…I swear he's a bottomless pit." Emma commented causing Bae to chuckle.

"It looks like we finally found our happy ending." Rumplestilskin remarked, turning to Belle who was holding his caneless hand.

"It hasn't ended Rumple…It's just begun." Belle assured him, filling his mind with thoughts of what the future held for all of them. A dark curse had torn them apart, but something more powerful than any magic had brought them back together: true love.

**A/AN: I hope you all enjoyed that! I just had to bring Bae back, especially after his horrible demise in the "Quiet Minds" episode. Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
